Chalice of Life (Event)
Event Description It is rumored that the legendary Chalice of Life is kept somewhere in the province. The Chalice is an ancient artifact that gives eternal youth to the one who possesses it. Treasure hunters of every stripe and color are flowing in your lands. According to legend, the Chalice will belong to the one who proves his worth to own it in a fair duel. Occurrence Possibility factor: 10 (average event has 10–15). Chance increased with positive karma. Can only happen once. Options and Consequences #Arrange a tournament according to the custom! #*The tournament lasts for several days. Knight Goderic wins the final contest. He leaves for the Chalice of Life in a stately manner, and to everyone's surprise returns soon with the legendary artifact in his hands. (+1 Mood, +1 Karma) #*#Bless the noble knight! (-15 ' '', '''+1–2 Karma) #*#Congratulate him on my behalf. (No effect) #*#Throw the knight into the dungeon and take the artifact to the treasury. Do it! #*#*Your soldiers easily seize the knight, unprepared as he was for such treachery, and throw him into the dungeon. The people are upset at your actions, but the Chalice of Life now belongs to you. Although eternal youth is not particularly useful for an immortal Master, such a valuable artifact could be sol or used to build a special Shrine. (''-4 Mood, -6 Karma, +100–300 Unrest, Corruption +0–2'') #*#*#Sell the artifact to the mages. (+100 '' ) #*#*#Sell it to the collectors. (+500 '' ) #*#*#Use the Chalice for construction. (Gain Shrine of the Ancients schematics) #Tax the treasure hunters. #*People in the province are upset about the influx of rascals. Brawls and robberies become more frequent in the local settlement. In the bustle and endless search, your spies fail to establish whether the legendary artifact was found or whether it even ever existed at all. But your treasury has grown by 150–450 gold thanks to the dues gathered. (+150–450 , -1 Mood +1–4 Corruption, -2 Karma). #Send adventurers to search for it. (''-200 '' ). #*(50% Chance) The adventurers sent to search never return. (-1 Karma) #*#Outrageous! (No effect) #*#Arrange a tournament according to the custom! (See main option 1) #*#Tax the treasure hunters. (See main option 2) #*#Order magicians to find the artifact. (-40'' '' ) #*#*The magicians manage to discover the ancient artifact with the help of a special ritual. The Chalice of Life now belongs to you. Although eternal youth is not particularly useful for an immortal Master, such a valuable artifact could be sol or used to build a special Shrine. #*#*#Sell the artifact to the mages. (+100 '' ) #*#*#Sell it to the collectors. (+500 '' ) #*#*#Use the Chalice for construction. (Gain Shrine of the Ancients schematics) #*(50% Chance) The adventurers are back with valuable trophies. The Chalice of Life now belongs to you. Although eternal youth is not particularly useful for an immortal Master, such a valuable artifact could be sold or used to build a special Shrine. #*#Sell the artifact to the mages. (+100 '' ) #*#Sell it to the collectors. (+500 '' ) #*#Use the Chalice for construction. (Gain Shrine of the Ancients schematics) #Order magicians to find the artifact. (-40'' '' ). #*(60% Chance) Your magicians fail to find the Chalice of Life. #*(40% Chance) The magicians manage to discover the ancient artifact with the help of a special ritual. The Chalice of Life now belongs to you. Although eternal youth is not particularly useful for an immortal Master, such a valuable artifact could be sol or used to build a special Shrine. #*#Sell the artifact to the mages. (+100 '' ) #*#Sell it to the collectors. (+500 '' ) #*#Use the Chalice for construction. (Gain Shrine of the Ancients schematics) Category:Events Category:Random Events